U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,684 describes a clutch for a marine propulsion device. The device affords reverse operation by rotation of the driveshaft housing about a vertical axis. It includes a clutch in the lower unit gear case for selectively engaging or disengaging the propeller shaft with the driveshaft. The clutch is responsive to axial movement of the driveshaft caused by moving a control handle accessible to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,254 discloses a multiple-speed transmission for coupling an engine to the impeller of a marine jet drive, such that an overdrive connection powers the jet drive under operating conditions up to a predetermined upper limit of cruising speeds and such that a reduced drive, for example a direct-drive connection, is automatically established for jet-drive speeds in excess of the cruising conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,939 discloses a marine propulsion device that incorporates a two-speed transmission including a first drive gear which is mounted for common rotation with an input shaft drivingly connected to an engine and which meshes with a first driven gear mounted for rotation coaxially with a drive shaft drivingly connected to the propeller shaft and further including a second drive gear which is mounted for rotation coaxially with and independently of the input shaft and which meshes with a second driven gear mounted for common rotation with the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,773 discloses a drive engaging apparatus. A clutch apparatus for a marine drive lower gear case includes a propeller shaft rotatably mounted in a gear case housing. A drive gear for both forward and reverse is positioned in the housing coaxial with the propeller shaft and a clutch member is rotatably fixed on the propeller shaft and movable axially into drive engagement with the drive gear. Clutch engaging elements are provided on opposed portions of the drive gears and the clutch member. Shift means utilizing a positive acting cam means positively move the clutch member into and out of engagement from the drive gears. The shift means also include a releasable latch means to positively maintain the shift means in the engaged position and a preloading means between the shift means and the clutch member to snap the clutch member into engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,196 describes a marine propulsion unit including propeller shaft thrust transmitting means. The marine propulsion device includes a driveshaft housing mounted for vertical swinging movement about a horizontal axis relative to a boat, a propeller shaft rotatably mounted in the driveshaft housing and having an axis of rotation, and a propeller carried by the propeller shaft. The marine propulsion device also includes a first bevel gear mounted in the driveshaft housing and in coaxial relation to the propeller shaft, a second bevel gear mounted in the driveshaft housing and in coaxial relation to the propeller shaft, and a clutch mechanism for selectively drivingly connecting the bevel gears to the propeller shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,354 discloses a marine propulsion device that includes an input shaft drivingly connected to a power source, a lower unit having a rotatably mounted drive shaft extending in coaxial relation to the input shaft, and a propeller shaft rotatably mounted in the lower unit, the propeller shaft carrying a propeller. A two-speed transmission is provided to drivingly connect the input shaft to the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,432 discloses a marine propulsion device that includes an input shaft drivingly connected to a power source, a lower unit having a rotatably mounted drive shaft extending in coaxial relation to the input shaft, a rotatably mounted propeller shaft carrying a propeller and drivingly connected to the propeller shaft, and a two-speed transmission drivingly connecting the input shaft to the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,612 discloses an outboard motor that includes a power head having an engine, a propulsion leg extending downwardly from the power head, an input shaft housed in the propulsion leg and driven by the engine, a drive shaft housed in the propulsion leg, a propeller shaft in the propulsion leg and drivingly connected to the drive shaft, and a propeller mounted on the propeller shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,774 discloses a desmodromic shift adaptor for a counter-rotating propeller shaft assembly. The adaptor member accommodates use of a desmodromic cam-actuated shifting mechanism. The adaptor member includes a cup, which is adapted to mount the fore one of the forward and reverse gears through a bearing member. The adaptor member further includes an internal passage within which is disposed the movable cam of the shifting mechanism, and an opening is in communication with the passage for allowing connection of the shift shaft to the shifting cam after assembly of the adapter member into the gear case cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,306 describes a shifting mechanism for an outboard drive. It provides reduced coupling shock when the forward gears are engaged by a dual clutch assembly, as well as providing for consistent and quick engagement of the clutch assembly with the gear. The shifting mechanism involves a first gear and a corresponding first clutch, and a second gear and a corresponding second clutch. A plunger carries the first and second clutches which are arranged on the plunger at unequal distances from their respective gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,466 discloses a transmission for a single engine drive for dual concentric propellers in a straight or V-drive arrangement with the straight-drive including four shafts and nine gears and the V-drive adding two more shafts and four more gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,873 describes an anti-backlash dog type clutch. The clutch is provided for mounting on a rotatable shaft. The drive clutch includes a drive gear having a plurality of gear teeth projecting therefrom. A sleeve is slidably mounted on the shaft for rotational movement therewith. The sleeve includes a plurality of gear engaging recesses therein of arcuate lengths greater than the predetermined arcuate lengths of the gear teeth. The sleeve is movable between a first retracted position and a second engaged position wherein the gear teeth are received within corresponding gear engagement recesses in the sleeve in order to translate rotation of the drive gear to the shaft. A plurality of anti-backlash elements are provided to compensate for the difference in the arcuate lengths of the gear teeth and their corresponding gear engagement recesses in the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,083 discloses a shift mechanism for a marine propulsion system. The mechanism is provided in which a cam structure comprises a protrusion that is shaped to extend into a channel formed in a cam follower structure. The cam follower structure can be provided with first and second channels that allow the protrusion of the cam to be extended into either channel which accommodates both port and starboard shifting mechanisms. The cam surface formed on the protrusion of the cam moves in contact with a selected cam follower surface formed in the selected one of two alternative channels to cause the cam follower to move axially and to cause a clutch member to engage with either a first or second drive gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,382 discloses a shift mechanism has a shift unit movable between a first shift position and a second shift position. The transmission moves to a first position while the shift unit moves toward the first shift position, and moves to a second position while the shift unit moves toward the second shift position. An electrically operable shift actuator is supported by the drive body. The shift actuator has an actuating member that preferably is detachably coupled with the shift unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,518 discloses a shifting apparatus for a propulsion device that incorporates a magneto-elastic elastic sensor which responds to torque exerted on the shift shaft of the gear shift mechanism. The torque on the shift shaft induces stress which changes the magnetic characteristics of the shift shaft material and, in turn, allows the magnetoelastic sensor to provide appropriate output signals representative of the torque exerted on the shift shaft. This allows a microprocessor to respond to the onset of a shifting procedure rather than having to wait for actual physical movement of the components of the shifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,107 discloses a marine transmission with a cone clutch used for direct transfer of torque. A transmission for a marine propulsion system uses a cone clutch in such a way that, when in a forward gear position, torque is transmitted from the input shaft, or driving shaft, to an output shaft, or driven shaft, solely through the cone clutch. When in forward gear position, driving torque between the driving and driven shafts is not transmitted through any gear teeth. When in reverse gear position, torque is transmitted through an assembly of bevel gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,162 discloses a shift system for outboard motors, which was reduced in size and is capable of securing capability with an outboard motor of a type for which the shift operation is manually performing using a shift cable. A motor-driven shift actuator is disposed at a location forward of and to the right of an engine within. A clutch motor is provided for the actuator and disposed at a location rearward thereof, with a motor output shaft disposed in a manner extending forward, and is operated in response to the detected vessel operator's shift. An actuator output shaft is disposed at a location forward of the clutch motor and extends downward from a front part of the actuator. The actuator output shaft rotates in accordance with rotation of the motor output shaft. A clutch shaft is disposed below the actuator and rearward of the actuator output shaft. A first linkage is disposed on the right side of the actuator, as viewed in plan view, and connects between the actuator output shaft and the clutch shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,263 discloses a shifting mechanism for an outboard drive of a watercraft. The shifting mechanism is located on a drive train generally aligned along a vertical axis and above a propulsion shaft of the lower unit. The drive train includes a rotatable input shaft which is driven by a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,359 discloses an outboard motor that includes a transmission mechanism mounted between an output shaft of an engine and a propeller drive shaft. The transmission mechanism includes a clutch.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0014427 discloses a shift operation apparatus for an outboard motor comprising a worm gear which is rotated by the motor, a worm wheel that engages with the worm gear, an output shaft provided so as to freely rotate, a gear mechanism which transmits rotation of the worm wheel to the output shaft, an output arm which is attached to the output shaft, and which moves a range from a shift forward position to a shift reverse position with a neutral position being a boundary, a sensor which outputs a signal relating to a shift position of the output arm to a control circuit, and a force transmitting member whose one end is connected to the output arm, and whose other end is connected to a portion to be operated of a shift mechanism.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0125192 discloses a two speed transmission that includes an input shaft; a layshaft spaced from the input shaft; a first gear train connecting the input shaft to the layshaft; a second gear train connecting the layshaft to an output shaft the gear train including a one way clutch or similar; and a clutch for engaging the input shaft with the output shaft. The transmission is arranged such that when the output shaft is disengaged from the input shaft power is transmitted to the output shaft via the first and second gear trains and the layshaft.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0045393 discloses an outboard motor that is mounted on a stern of a boat and provided with a transmission and an oil pump. The transmission has a first-speed and second-speed gears, a first-speed gear clutch made of a mechanical dog clutch and a second-speed gear clutch made of a hydraulic clutch each adapted to engage the first and second-speed gears on a power transmission shaft, and a first-speed gear shift actuator adapted to couple the first-speed gear clutch with the first-speed gear. In the transmission, a first speed is established when the first-speed gear is engaged on the power transmission shaft and a second speed is established when the second-speed gear is engaged on the power transmission shaft while the first speed has been established such that power of the engine is transmitted to the propeller through the established speed.